Light after Rain
by the shadow proves the sunshine
Summary: All Peter and Edmund wanted to do was spend a simple day outdoors. But with Narnia’s Kings, nothing ever goes according to plan. Stuck in the middle of a powerful storm, the brothers discuss faith and doubt.


Light after Rain

Summary: All Peter and Edmund wanted to do was spend a simple day outdoors. But with Narnia's Kings, nothing ever goes according to plan. Stuck in the middle of a powerful storm, the brothers discuss faith and doubt.

Author's Note: I had the image of Peter and Edmund in a forest in the midst of a terrible storm, and the image wouldn't go away until I wrote. This is that product. The quote that Peter attributes to his grandfather was a quote said by none other than C.S. Lewis himself, and one of my favorites. I, obviously, do not own it or any other characters. You know the drill.

* * *

The wind howled, shaking the leaves of the trees violently. By the sounds of the angry wind, the powerful thunder, and the scream of large raindrops hitting the ground and anything on it, no one would ever have believed the morning had started out beautifully.

So beautiful, in fact, that Narnia's monarchs had found themselves having a morning off. It was a particularly lazy Sunday- all the issues that needed to be addressed had been taken care of, there were no upcoming events to plan for, and training and classes were always cut short on Sundays. Susan and Lucy had opted to visit with some of their friends, some dryads and a fox family, who they hadn't seem in quite a while. Peter and Edmund, however, had decided to slip and explore some of the forest surrounding Cair Paravel.

In truth, both brothers were surprised that they hundreds that usually attended to them agreed to let them go out on their own, though not after a thorough weapon inspection and drill down on what to do in case of a threat. On a normal day, both Peter and Edmund would have been exasperated by the constant attention, but the knowledge they would be free for a few hours gave them hope as they sat through the lectures.

By noon the brothers had ended up in a part of the forest they had never previously seen. They had found a small stream that fed off the Great River and Peter was trying his hand at spear fishing as Edmund, with much more success, had started a fire. The flames were rather useless without any food however, and Edmund decided to point this out to Peter with a good-natured grin.

Just as Peter opened his mouth to reply, they both heard the sound of a distant thunder. It was only a few minutes later that the first flash of lightening struck.

Peter sighed. "I suppose we should head back, then." He was taking it in good spirits, but the truth was Peter was rather disappointed. It was not often that they received a day when they didn't have to attend to the problems of Narnia.

Edmund started putting out the fire, though he needn't have bothered- about that time the storm rains hit down heavily. In a matter of minutes the area that had previously been parched for thirst was swelling with an abundance of water. The ground become muddy and slippery, and the water in the stream poured over the bank. It was a rare storm; possibly the worst Peter or Edmund have ever seen.

It did not take long for either of the brothers to realize that getting back to Cair Paravel would be more difficult than it had been to get away from it. For neither Peter nor Edmund had marked down the way they had ventured- there was always some creature one could get directions from. Now, however, all the forest animals had long ago gone inside their various homes to escape the rain. Even the trees were silent, having been lulled into a deep sleep.

It was when a rather large branch fell only an inch away from Peter that Edmund decided they should have a better plan to finding their way back.

"Peter, stop!" He called. Even though Peter was only about two feet away, Edmund had to shout to be heard over the sounds of nature.

Peter's head snapped around, his vision badly hindered by the water pouring from the sky.

"It's no use going on like this!" Edmund yelled, his voice quickly becoming hoarse.

Peter looked around and then spotted a clearing where there were fewer trees(which meant less chance of getting hurt) and no water in sight. Not wanting to test his voice as Edmund had his, the older Pevensie simply pointed in the direction he was going and Edmund followed.

The space in the clearing wasn't that large, but it was enough for both Peter and Edmund to sit rather uncomfortably on the forest ground as the fury of the wind and rain still whipped around them. The rain was coming even harder now, if possible, stinging their faces and eyes whenever the drops hit.

"This has been quite an adventure, isn't it?" Peter asked with a bit of a laugh, even though Edmund knew Peter was secretly mourning the loss of their afternoon away from the castle.

"It always is, isn't it? We have the worse luck."

Even though Peter gave a small laugh at Edmund's statement, he couldn't help but agree. Nothing ever went according to plan for the brothers. The storm, as if just to prove Edmund's point, reached an entirely new level of fury. Unconsciously, Edmund slid closer to Peter and the older brother couldn't help but smile. They had come so far in the past year, ever since they were crowned. They all had learned to rely on each other, but Peter and Edmund had especially learned what it meant to truly be brothers.

"Do you think they're worried about us yet?" Edmund asked Peter, who had glanced up with anxiety at the sky.

Peter snorted. "Knowing them, Susan started worrying as soon as the first drop hit. The rest of Cair Paravel followed soon after."

Edmund nodded in agreement of Peter's assessment, but he also thought his brother had no room to talk. How often had Edmund seen Peter worry over something much more trivial than a terrible, forceful storm? There were too many instances to count. Even Susan said Peter worried too much. Though, of course, it wouldn't be fair to neglect to point out that Peter had a tendency to tell Susan the same thing.

"Peter?" Edmund whispered. Peter wasn't sure how he managed to hear the younger boy say his name; even though Peter's head was resting against Edmund's temple, the fierce sound of the thunderstorm.

"I'm glad you're here." Edmund finally admitted. Even though he was a King of Narnia, he was still not even quite a teenager and the storm was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It was really impossible for anyone to judge Edmund for feeling a sense of fear. After all, they were in the middle of a forest with high winds and lightening. They were in some danger. Then again, in danger was a place Edmund felt himself quite adept with and was learning to adjust.

Peter smiled at his younger brother. It still amazed him to see Edmund alive, even after a year, when he had come so close to losing his only brother.

"Always," Peter promised, knowing Edmund would understand his meaning.

"Do you ever doubt this?" Edmund asked suddenly. The question came from seemingly nowhere and Peter blinked a few times in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're so confident about being a King, being here. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing. The confidence comes from Aslan, does it not? He is the one who put you here. But does it ever feel. . . unreal to you? We're from England, Peter. We're ordinary boys. How did we become Kings of a country? We were simply hiding from a housekeeper."

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes good-naturally because he knew Edmund was struggling with his questions. Though really, Peter was simpler in thinking in the respect that when he was caught in the middle of a terrible storm, he didn't go pondering all the hard questions of life. He was more concerned with getting to shelter and safety. But then, that was Edmund, and Peter couldn't help but love him.

Peter thought over Edmund's questions slowly instead of brushing them aside, letting each one sink deep into his mind.

"It's like Grandpa Pevensie use to say," Peter began slowly, "It only seems like there is no plan because it is all planned."

The mention of Grandpa made Edmund chuckle, a rather miserable sound as the water poured into his throat. Neither of them could say a word without gathering a mouthful of water, despite the fact they both had their heads pointed toward the ground.

Grandpa Pevensie had been a soldier his entire life, a no-nonsense kind of guy. He didn't tolerate foolishness, but despite his outward demeanor he was quite fond of all his grandchildren and softened up only to them. He had told Peter and Edmund both many stories of war and duty; honor and justice; life and death. Neither boy had thought they would have understood what Grandpa talked about for years. Yet here they were, still children, and already getting the bittersweet taste of serving one's country.

He taught both boys (though Peter more so than Edmund) lessons about righteousness and trust. Despite all he had seen, Grandpa Pevensie was sure things would always work out for the better. His most-used quote was the one Peter had just said. Edmund felt he had never really understood it until that moment.

"It makes sense," Edmund admitted. "I trust Grandpa Pevensie knew he was talking about. I trust Aslan."

"And me?" Peter asked, a smile gracing his features. He wasn't serious about the question- he knew Edmund trusted him completely with total faith. Peter knew Edmund would follow him into death, though he hoped that theory would never be put to the test.

Edmund laughed. "You already know the answer to that, Peter!" He exclaimed.

Peter shrugged good-naturally. "It never hurts to ask."

Edmund rolled his eyes. Were it not for the mud that was quickly enveloping them, he would have pushed Peter down. As it was, neither of them needed more of the chance to catch a cold or the flu or some other horrid disease. Edmund would sure at least one, if not both, of them would wake up with some ailment the next day. The rain was harsh and cold and they had been in it for hours now.

The rain slowed slightly as the lightening ceased and the thunder moved further away. It would still be a task to find their way back to the castle, but Peter gestured to Edmund to start moving forward. The girls would be worried enough as it was.

"Peter?" Ed asked.

"Hmm?" Peter was concentrating on finding the easiest path back to Cair Paravel.

"Do you think Aslan would be upset with me?"

Peter's concentration was broken and he raised his eyebrows, trying to figure out what his brother was thinking.

"Whatever for?"

"For doubting him and for doubting this."

Peter shook his head. "I don't think so. Everyone has doubts. I do too. I doubt myself. I know it seems I'm confident, but I doubt my worth as Narnia's High King. It's natural. I think Aslan would think you are facing your doubts with bravery as befitting a knight and king of Narnia. And for the record, Ed. . . I never doubted you."

Edmund snorted, shaking his head and scattering drops of rain that had clung to his head everywhere.

"I betrayed you, Peter." It had been a year, and this was possibly the first conversation the brothers had ever had regarding Edmund's betrayal, besides his apology and the times Peter had woken Edmund up from a nightmare of the White Witch.

"I know. But I never doubted you'd try to come back. And when you were crowned, I never doubted the fact that you would make a most excellent King. I am proud to call you brother."

Edmund flushed a slight pink with happy embarrassment and was suddenly quite glad it was raining. Edmund knew that there were several things he would still need to talk about with his brother; there would be other storms they would get stranded in and have to get out of together. But for now, this was enough. They had battled the rain, and won.

Edmund sighed with happiness as they reached the edge of the trees. There, less than four hundred yards away, was home. The brothers stood for a moment as the rain slowly ceased and the sun lit up brilliantly as the light magnified after the rain.


End file.
